


7th Sense

by orphan_account



Series: NSFW [3]
Category: Block B
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being one with him is like experiencing a 7th sense; something so unique and new and invigorating that you can’t find any other way to describe it. It is a feeling that hasn’t, and likely won’t ever be documented or properly described. It’s so holy but so sinful, so pure but so filthy, and it captivates you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7th Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was a request for my Tumblr, @cute-kyunggie.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> ~Jinxxie<3

You stare intently at your phone, willing it to light up; willing it to tell you what you want to hear so badly. The near-anxious feeling is stirring deep inside your belly, it makes you restless. Your fingers tap endlessly on the table before you in a petty attempt at burning away some of the nervous energy to no avail.

You’re usually not like this, you remind yourself, sighing as you lean back into your chair. Usually, you’d be very calm, borderline careless, in this situation…but that’s behind you now, and your heart is racing.

A light finally fills the once dark screen of your phone and your heart skips a beat. He finally texted back.

Jaehyo: I’m ready when you are. Should I come get you?

____: It’s alright, I’ll walk.

Jaehyo: Ok

You stand up so quickly that the chair you sat in nearly falls over. Your breaths begin to come a little quicker than before as you slip your shoes on and head out the door, having already gotten dressed nearly twenty minutes ago. Excitement tingles in your veins as you make your way down the road to Jaehyo’s apartment, and your mind is already wandering into a risque place.

* * *

 

His hands are on you as soon as you come through the door. Your back hits the wall roughly as his lips work their way down your neck, tasting and exploring the skin there as his hands begin to slide under your shirt. The two of you have been here many times before; different times, seasons, and occasions, but somehow it always feels the same.

His hands are rough, both in texture and in actions as he pulls your body against his forcefully, making you moan. He’s always so dominate when you’re together like this. It’s almost as if the cheekier part of his personality melts away, revealing a more primal Jaehyo; one who acts on instinct rather than thinking, one that seems to feed off of your pleasure. One who lives only to hear his name rolling off your lips.

Everything is fuzzy now, just a blur of colours and sensations as the two of you find your way to his bedroom down the hall. Even though you’re on the move, his actions are just as calculated professional as they were in the living room; he knows the steps to make you unravel for him, and he follows each step with extreme precision.

You hardly notice the presence of the bed until you’re pushed down onto it, soon to be straddled by Jaehyo, who’s still marking your neck passionately. Your hands find his chest and push him away so that you can start taking off your clothes. He takes the hint and follows suit, stripping off his shirt and jeans. No matter how many times you see it, his body always seems to leave you breathless. The bumps of his abs look as if they were chiseled on by an artist, and the slant of his collar bone is prominent enough to catch your eye.

You rearrange your position to kneel before him so your lips can reach those beautiful collar bones. His strong arms wrap around you, bringing you closer to him as you playfully bite at the protruding flesh, enjoying the sweet moan that slips out of his lips when you do. His nails dig into you sides when you start sucking a mark into the skin there. He takes in a shaky breath before speaking.

“Take those clothes off so I can taste you.” He commands gently, pushing you away gently. You nearly tear your shirt as you rip it off of your body and throw it out of the way, which is followed by your bra and pants. Jaehyo grabs you before you can slip your panties off, pulling you into a deep kiss. Your breasts push up against his firm chest, making you moan into his mouth. He takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth, exploring the hot cavern.

Your tongue meets his in a brief struggle for dominance, but he easily overtakes you, pushing you back down onto the bed before removing his pants and boxers in one fluid motion. His length is fully erect, standing at attention and attracting your gaze. You instinctively reach out for it and jerk him off, relishing in the sounds he lets out when your thumb brushes over the head. His other hand presses against the back of your head, bringing your mouth closer to his cock.

He moans your name when his length slips between your lips, sending shivers down your spine as he pushes you down farther. Your hand wraps around the base of it as you being to suck, keeping him from pushing you down too far and making you gag. His head falls back as you pick up the pace, groaning occasionally when you move your tongue just right. He soon tugs lightly on the hairs on the back of your head.

“Quit, I don’t want to cum yet.” He says, moaning at the end as you release his cock with a final hard suck. He motions for you to lean back onto the bed as he squeezes the base of his cock with his hand, helping to deny himself. “And take those off, I want to taste you.” He commands, referring to your lace panties that you left on (by accident).

You look him straight in the eyes and take your lip between your teeth as you slowly slide them down your legs, teasing him. He looks over the little show with a hungry gaze, but he doesn’t interrupt. Once your panties are out of the way, he drops to his knees on the floor and pulls you closer to the edge of the bed by your legs. He runs his tongue over his lips as he looks over your wet core, making you shiver again.

“Don’t just stare!” You scold, a little embarrassed. He chuckles.

“As you wish.” He leans in and takes your clit between his lips, sucking on it lightly as he slides a finger into you. Your back immediately arches off of the bed, giving him better access to your pussy as he slips in another finger. You moan out his name when his fingers start to move, spreading you open and pleasuring you thoroughly as his mouth focuses on your swollen clit. Tears of pleasure are welling up in your eyes due to the stimulation, and you feel a pool build in your lower belly.

“I’m close!” You cry out, expecting him to stop. Instead, he slips in a third finger and picks up the pace, sending you over the edge. He works you through your orgasm, kissing the skin around your core and working you open slowly. You reach down and push him away when you get too sensitive, and he leans back and wipes his lips.

“Do you need a break?” He offers, standing from his position on the ground. You shake your head ‘no’ rather than speak, as you’re still catching your breath, He chuckles. “Alright then. Scoot back, baby.”

He helps you move back farther on the bed, making room for him to fit between your legs without being too close to the edge. You lean up to kiss him when he leans over you to grab a condom off of his bedside table. He smiles into the kiss and nips at your lip before pulling back to open the wrapper and roll the condom on. Your lips reconnect as he moves closer, and you moan when you feel his dick poke at your entrance. He slowly starts to push in, and your head falls back onto the bed.

Being one with him is like experiencing a 7th sense; something so unique and new and invigorating that you can’t find any other way to describe it. It is a feeling that hasn’t, and likely won’t ever be documented or properly described. It’s so holy but so sinful, so pure but so filthy, and it captivates you. The way his scent surrounds you, the way his lips taste on yours, the way his voice sounds when he’s moaning your name, the face he makes when he’s close to finishing, the way he makes you feel physically and emotionally; all of it comes crashing down on you at once. It’s so entirely consuming that it’s almost too much, but at the same time you crave more.

His pace is fast, hungry; he pounds into you relentlessly with a sort of animalistic instinct that makes you think that it’s all he knows at the moment. The only thing he is capable of comprehending right now is ravaging you entirely, and that in itself brings a whole new layer of feeling into the equation. You nails find purchase on his back, leaving long marks down it, but neither of you care, if anything it arouses Jaehyo more. Within a few minutes he’s a grunting, panting mess, and you know that he’s close. Your second orgasm has already come and gone, and now you’re becoming sensitive again. But with one, two, three more thrusts Jaehyo moans your name loudly and cums into the condom.

You’re spent, laying there breathlessly while Jaehyo lays on top of you, desperately trying to catch his breath as well. It’s warm, far to warm for comfort, but you don’t mind having his weight on you. He rolls off of you, still panting heavily; totally and utterly spent.

After a while of cooling down, you hear him get up to get rid of the condom and you find your way under his covers. He joins you after flicking the lights off and shutting the bedroom door. His arm wraps around your waist and pulls you close, disturbing you from your near-sleep; but you don’t mind, because you can feel him press a kiss into the back of your head before he drops his head down on the pillow as well. You chuckle.

“Sleep tight.” You mutter, sighing contently as you begin to drift off again. Jaehyo chuckles this time.

“You too, baby…you too.”


End file.
